


But I love you...

by changkisbaby



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute Ending, Fluff, M/M, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 06:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changkisbaby/pseuds/changkisbaby
Summary: Changkyun’s a messy boyfriend who has zero talent to prepare decent Chocolates for White Day.But he’s the messy man Kihyun’s deeply in love with.





	But I love you...

**Author's Note:**

> Late af but oh well.. I didnt have time to post something for valentine's day so I post something for white day. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy

Changkyun can deny it out loud, act as if he’s suffering, maybe pretend he doesn’t care, tries to be cold and never show his feelings, but he knows he has the best boyfriend someone would ever wish to have.  
He started dating with the best Main Vocalist this century has the fortune of have a month ago during Valentine’s day (Yes, super cliché) and he can complain about romantic that little shit is, but he still smiles with the memory of Kihyun pushing him out of the dorm with a lame excuse, enough to prepare chocolates for him and when Changkyun opened the door a blushing Kihyun received him with a bouquet of red roses and chocolates.   
Kihyun is a romantic little shit, a little egocentric, with a pride higher than his stature, and likes to nag and scold a lot.   
But he’s the man who owns Changkyun’s heart since a long time ago.  
Most people may think he doesn’t love Kihyun back, but hell he does. He has liked Kihyun since the very first moment he saw him singing and that was long time before No.Mercy stared and after finally he got to meet him, each day they shared together, each time Kihyun was there for him, every time he cooked his favorite meal when Changkyun was feeling down or homesick, every time Kihyun would allow him to sneak into his bed to cuddle when Changkyun couldn’t sleep, every smile, every frown, everything about Kihyun makes him fall harder.   
And Changkyun wanted to do something meaningful for him today, wanted him to know Changkyun loves him as much as he does, wanted him to feel special and treasured and show him Changkyun can also be a romantic little shit.   
That’s why he woke up earlier that day and waited until Kihyun was out with Hyunwoo and Hoseok to buy some groceries, to prepare him some chocolates too.   
He researched in Internet the recipe and it seems so easy to prepare that even a kid can do it. His Chocolate may not be as good as the ones Kihyun gifted to him but he put in them his whole heart.   
The lead rapper was so happy to cook finally for Kihyun after so many years living together but as the chocolate lies burned in the bowl, Changkyun feels as the biggest failure in the whole earth. It was something simple, he just needed to do something right and he ruined it.   
Changkyun rested his whole weight against the wall and slides until he’s sitting on the floor with his head hidden between his knees, sobbing.   
Few minutes later Kihyun enters in the kitchen with the hands full of groceries and drops them all to sit in front of Changkyun, caressing his hair to make him look at him.   
“Changkyun-ie? What’s wrong?”   
Changkyun stops hiding to look at his boyfriend, the worry is evident in his face and that only makes Changkyun feel worse. Now he ruined completely the day to his Boyfriend.  
“I’m a failure, I’m sorry.”  
“Of course you aren’t a failure Changkyun, what are you saying?”   
“I just- I just-” Changkyun starts sobbing again and instantly Kihyun wrapping his arms around the younger to pull him into his chest “I wanted to do some chocolates for you and I ruined it.”   
Kihyun looks curiously the bowl next to the younger and takes it in his hand “This is mine?”  
“Nooooooo! It’s burnt.”

“Don’t care.”  
Changkyun tries to take the bowl out of Kihyun’s hands but the elder’s faster and takes a little of the chocolate with his index finger, tasting immediately the chocolate. Changkyun sees in panic how Kihyun eats the whole mess with a smile plastered in his face and something warm hoist in his chest.  
“Yummy.”  
“You are… you are crazy.”   
Despite his words, Changkyun’s smiling too, especially when Kihyun leans on to kiss his boyfriend deeply. It taste awful but the action makes him feel so appreciated.   
God, Changkyun’s really in love of this man.   
“C’mon Kyun, let’s watch a movie and kiss until Minhyuk complains.”  
And Changkyun takes his boyfriend’s hand and follows him. Not even 5 minutes later the voice of Monsta x’s official sunshine breaks through the dorm, complaining

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you!


End file.
